Moerer Camena
by Iris Omega
Summary: A story about Hwoarang and Baek's early lives. Enter a new character: Meiling Doo San. Hwoarang/OC CHAPTER 2 UPLOADED!!!
1. Reflections

Iris: YAY! ANOTHER TEKKEN FICCIE!  
  
Lyma-chan: *rolls eyes* Great.  
  
Iris: *glare* -__- Lyma-chan, could you just be quiet, please?  
  
Lyma-chan: Those who don't voice their opinions are never heard.  
  
Iris: Thank you, amazing Lyma-chan, mistress of the obvious. Now on to the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, in any way or form, own Tekken or any of their affiliates.  
  
"Mei, can I come in?"  
  
Mei looked up from her book. "Of course, father."  
  
Baek Doo San strode into Mei's little room with a big smile on his handsome face. Only twenty-four, Baek was an incredible fighter and teacher. He owned a very successful dojo and thrived on training children to be as strong as him. Mei took off her reading glasses, closed her book, and sat up. "What is it, father?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you to get your training things together; we have to go early today."  
  
Mei jumped up. "A new student?"  
  
Baek nodded happily. "He and his guardian are coming to look around the dojo, so we must be there early to meet them."  
  
"Great!" Mei jumped up and clapped her hands. "I always love new students!"  
  
"Bring your sparring equipment, too," Baek said, winking. "I've heard he's quite competitive."  
  
Mei grinned mischievously. "Don't worry, I always bring my sparring equipment."  
  
***  
  
Mei flipped on the light switches in the all-so-familiar dojo. She gazed around at the mirror-covered walls and sighed. Why was she here and not on the streets like she had been? She wasn't Korean, she wasn't even Asian. Why should Baek take pity on her? She looked in the mirror and was reminded of how different she was. She stuck out like a sore thumb in the sea of Asians in which she lived. She was as light as they were dark; a lily in a field of rich orchids. Waist-length platinum blonde hair embellished her glowing pale skin and deep ocean blue eyes. She didn't belong in Korea. She didn't belong anywhere.  
  
All the old questions and mysteries never answered and never quenched flooded back upon her poor soul. Who killed her parents? Why did they die? Why had Baek taken her in and cared for her and then adopted her? Everything was so strange. Every detail of her life seemed unreal; Baek a phantom, the dojo a disappearing apparition, Korea her own private Utopia.  
  
Why did she have food when so many were starving? A roof when so many were homeless? A caring father when so many were completely orphaned? It didn't seem fair. The thoughts of her constantly troubled mind seemed too deep for a thirteen year-old child to muster, but not for Meiling Doo San. The white purity of her innocence and cluelessness had been blotted out by the cold blackness of reality at a young age.  
  
When she was ten her parents had been killed by stray bullets of a raging gunman in a supermarket while they were on a mission's trip in Korea. She had no living relatives and no one to turn to in this strange, foreign land. Soon after her parents died she fell and hit her head against a metal bar. Amnesia followed her injury. She didn't remember much, but kept having nightmares of what had happened to her parents and the destruction she had so narrowly escaped. That's all she ever remembered about her past. She remembered no name, so she called herself "Kil-Tal," meaning "Daughter of the Street," for the street was the only home she knew. For two years she had lived on the street, stealing and begging what she needed to survive. Back then her appearance was dirty and ragged like a forgotten doll in the mud; nothing at all like the shining radiance of beauty that issued from her now.  
  
She had been eating an apple she had stolen outside of Baek's dojo when he first saw her. He had come out and asked her questions. She wasn't afraid of him, and was interested that someone would want to talk to her, a homeless person and an outcast. After speaking to her he invited her in for dinner. She stayed with him many days and nights before he asked her if she'd be interested in being adopted. Mei had responded by saying that being adopted would be a dream come true, but she didn't know of anyone who would be interested in making her their daughter. Baek had smiled patiently and explained that he meant to be her father.  
  
"Kil-Tal," he had said. "Over the last few days I have come to love you like my own daughter. I know it would be strange, considering you're a foreigner and only ten years younger than me, but I would be overjoyed if you would want to be my daughter."  
  
She had stared at him with large liquid eyes. Could it be true? Did someone actually want to adopt her? Once the reality of it all hit her, she squealed in delight and hugged Baek as tightly as she could. Baek was relieved. Winning her over was a piece of cake.  
  
Adoption, though, was not. Nobody would let him adopt her without records, and there were none. Prejudice was also a key player in the officials' decisions. Her family had been foreigners, they scoffed, how could an upstanding Korean citizen want to adopt the daughter of dead foreigners? The idea was absurd. Baek fought against it as hard as he could, but eventually was willing to give up. Mei was disappointed, but not discouraged. Baek probably would never had gone through with it were it not for Mei's ceaseless encouraging. They finally found someone who pitied them and issued them the papers, although illegally, and Mei was finally adopted. Once it was done it was done; no one even put up a fight about it and it was never questioned who was her legal parent and guardian. Also, nobody cared.  
  
That was only two years ago, but Mei felt as if she had spent her whole life with Baek. Once he had adopted her, he changed her name to Meiling, feeling that Kil-Tal was a thing of the past. Mei fully agreed and was happy to rid herself of the oppressing name.  
  
Now she looked herself in the large mirror and mused about her soap- operaish life. She shrugged, and with a slight, "Hmm" flipped her two blonde pigtails over her shoulder and walked away to meet Baek at the front of the dojo. The new student should be there by now.  
  
***  
  
"Father!" Mei called, searching for Baek. "Father, are they here yet?"  
  
Baek looked up from a drawer in his desk he was rummaging through and stared out the front window. "It looks like they just pulled up."  
  
Mei smoothed her clothes and hair. She turned nervously to Baek. "Do I look good? I mean, good enough to be the daughter of a famous dojo owner?"  
  
Baek grinned and looked her over. She was wearing tight black flared stretch pants, a v-neck tank top with a flame design on it, and a black zip- up sweater. She was beaming and looking very beautiful. "You look perfect, Mei."  
  
She grinned and hugged him. "Thanks, dad."  
  
Baek's smile grew wider. He liked it when she called him dad and not "father." "Father" sounded much too formal for him.  
  
The bells on the front door of the dojo clanked and jingled. Mei smoothed out her appearance one more time before turning around. A tall and very important looking man stood glaring at her. Next to him was a muscular young man with flaming red hair who stared at the wall ahead and clenched his fists. She looked at him with pity, knowing his anger must be because he was hurting since she had been through it too, but was slightly confused as to why the important looking man would be with him. Then she remembered. "The man's his guardian." Her pity turned to compassion. "He's an orphan too."  
  
"Hello, Mr. Young," Baek said, shaking the tall man's hand. His gaze shifted to the red-haired boy. "Ah, and this young man must be Hwoarang."  
  
"Yes, it is," Mr. Young said, obviously extremely bored.  
  
Mei bristled. She had clearly caught the annoying, heartless man call Hwoarang and "it," and it made her furious. She remembered all the times she had been called an "it," and it hurt her to hear someone else being called that also. Her compassion and hot temper increased as she saw Hwoarang flinch.  
  
"Well," Baek continued after a slight gap of silence. "I'd be happy to show you around my dojo."  
  
"Yes," Mr. Young said slowly. "That would be nice."  
  
Baek led him down the hall and started talking about the history of the place and how he came to be the master instructor. Mei glanced at Hwoarang. He didn't move from his spot, but just looked straight ahead. Mei looked at Baek who was glancing at Hwoarang worriedly and mouthing "talk to him." Mei nodded quickly and turned back to the stolid young man.  
  
"Uh," she started nervously. "Do you want to look around the dojo? I can show you all the parts people don't normally get to see."  
  
Hwoarang looked down at her and blinked. "What?"  
  
"Do you want me to show you around the dojo?" she repeated.  
  
He shrugged. "Whatever."  
  
Mei reached out and took his hand. He recoiled from her touch, but didn't pull away. She smiled up at him and pulled him along into the dojo. They walked down one of the halls, but, when seeing that Baek and Mr. Young were walking down that hall, Mei turned around and pulled Hwoarang down another. When they were out of sight and sound range of the two older people Hwoarang let out a loud sigh of relief and stopped. Mei turned around to face him with a confused expression. He grinned shakily at her. "Whew, it's good to be rid of him for a while."  
  
Mei smiled wide. He was relaxed, so it wouldn't be as hard to befriend him. She tried to untangle her fingers from his, but he pulled back on her hand. She looked up at him, confused, but he just smiled at her and held on to her hand. Shrugging, she gave up and led him through the building.  
  
***  
  
"And here is the garden," Mei said, continuing her tour of the dojo. "My favorite spot in this entire place."  
  
Hwoarang nodded, still smiling. He had let go of her hand a long time ago. Mei didn't necessarily mind him holding her hand; she knew it probably made him feel more secure. She knew it had made her feel better to hold Baek's hand when she had first come to be his daughter. She didn't even think for a second that there was any other motive for Hwoarang's act; she didn't let such thoughts enter her mind. She was too young. or was she? She was fourteen. Many girls had boyfriends when they were fourteen. "No," she shook her head. "I can't get into any relationships." Because? She didn't face the facts. She was afraid. She didn't want to get too deep and then have the carpet pulled out from under her like so many girls she had seen. She was too fragile; she didn't want to be hurt.  
  
"It's beautiful," Hwoarang murmured, snapped Mei out of her thoughts.  
  
"I know. Sometimes I just come out here and think. Think about." she trailed off.  
  
Hwoarang turned and looked down at her. "Think about what?"  
  
"N-nothing," she stuttered. She didn't want to let the thoughts out now. She didn't want to cry in front of him. Thankfully, Hwoarang just let it go. He had many secret thoughts and feelings he didn't want to let out also. Deep, dark secrets; hidden feelings. Most of them hurt too much to set free from the locked chamber that was his heart.  
  
Mei sauntered over to a log set above a trickling stream and sat down. Hwoarang just stood where he was and stared off into space. Mei could feel him becoming distant again. She sighed. This one would be a hard one to figure out.  
  
A few seconds later, Baek came silently through the brush of his spacious wildlife garden with Mr. Young crunching loudly after him. Mei couldn't help but chuckle. Mr. Young looked red and puffy and was breathing hard. She shook her head. Baek must have overdone it. He only did that with people he didn't like. Baek said he had a "short tour," a "standard tour," and an "extended tour." "Short tours," were for people in a hurry, or people he thought were annoying and couldn't wait to get rid of; "standard tours" were for normal people interested in coming to the Doo San Dojo; and "extended tours" were for people Baek extremely disliked and thought were haughty and conceited. He would track them all over the dojo until they became red and started perspiring. Business men were normally the targets of these.  
  
"Hwoarang," he said, gasping for breath. "Get in the car."  
  
"But am I going to."  
  
"I said get in the car!"  
  
Hwoarang's face fell. He glanced at Mei and then sulked off. Mei turned to follow him, but Baek touched her arm, telling her to stay. She obeyed and stood next to him with her arms behind her back and gaze directed at the ground.  
  
"Well, Mr. Doo San," Mr. Young said, dabbing drops of sweat off his forehead with a white cloth. "You have quite a, uh, spacious establishment here."  
  
Mei snickered inaudibly, or so she thought, and Baek jabbed her with his elbow. Mr. Young saw the jab, and he glared once more at Mei. She would have returned the glare if Baek hadn't been standing right next to her.  
  
"And," he continued, shifting his gaze from Mei to Baek. "I'd be proud for Hwoarang to study under such an esteemed person as yourself."  
  
"Good," Baek said, nodding. "He starts tomorrow."  
  
"But, uh," Mr. Young was flustered. "That's too soon."  
  
"He starts tomorrow," Baek repeated, holding his ground. "Or he doesn't start at all."  
  
Mr. Young opened his mouth to make a rebuttal, but, not finding anything to retort, let out a sigh. "Alright, Doo San, have it your way. I'll bring him tomorrow."  
  
"Two 'o clock in the afternoon."  
  
Mr. Young glared at Baek. He wasn't used to being ordered around like this. "Fine. Two 'o clock it is."  
  
Baek nodded. "Very good. I'll be looking forward to seeing him."  
  
Without another word, Mr. Young turned around and crunched away in the brush. Baek turned to Mei and sighed deeply.  
  
"I was afraid I'd lost that one, Mei."  
  
Mei laughed. "You never lose, father."  
  
"True, but he was a hard one."  
  
Mei laughed again and took Baek's arm. "Well, I'm sure you could use some dinner after that challenging diplomatic endeavor."  
  
Baek grinned from ear to ear. "That would be nice."  
  
Iris: So? Good, bad? What do you readers think? I really, really need you guys to leave a review. I could really use some tips. Thanks! 


	2. Friendship

Iris: Well, even though I really didn't get any reviews (Jaid, Renee, you guys "count", but I asked you to read it, so you didn't exactly read on your own), I'm still writing it!  
  
Lyma-chan: Oh yay.  
  
Jaid Skywalker: I like her stories.  
  
Lyma-chan: You would.  
  
Jaid: *whispers something to Iris*  
  
Iris: *nods*  
  
Lyma-chan: What are yo- *gets smacked over the head with a frying pan by Jaid*  
  
Iris: Ah, sweet silence, when's the last time I've had complete silence?  
  
Jaid: Um, like, never?  
  
Iris: Oh yeah, huh? Oh well. Please R&R!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken. (duh, I only do this so I don't get sued. What's the point of these anyway? People already know that I don't own Tekken. And what if I said I did? Who would believe me? Grr! So frustrating.)  
  
"Mei, are you happy here?"  
  
Mei's head snapped up and she gazed queerly at Baek. "Of course I'm happy, father, why wouldn't I be?"  
  
Baek fiddled with his dinner. "I don't know. It's just that seeing Hwoarang so.. so distant and so unhappy just made me want to ask you, that's all."  
  
Mei nodded but still frowned. Why would Baek ask her something like that? He knew she didn't remember anything about her past, so she had to be content with what she had because she didn't know anything else. Or did she? It was a disturbing thought, one that hadn't entered her mind in a very long time, but what if she wasn't truly happy? What if there was something missing like Baek was implying? She didn't want to think about it. She was happier than she had ever been that she could remember, and that was good enough for her.  
  
"But, suppose you weren't happy, why wouldn't you be?"  
  
"Dad, don't worry," Mei said soothingly, placing her small, dainty hand over Baek's larger, rougher one. "I'm perfectly happy."  
  
Satisfied, Baek nodded and went back to eating. Mei, however, was not and just stared at her stew like it was something she had never seen before. She was troubled, but she didn't want Baek to notice, so she struggled to act normal and went back to eating as well.  
  
Baek did notice. The whole night Mei didn't act the same after he had asked her that foolish question. Was it so foolish? Maybe she needed to think of things such as these. Was she happy? Did she ever want something more? Did she have a thirst for information about her past? Maybe she didn't think she did, but maybe, deep down, she really did yearn to know what had happened to her all those years ago. She just needed to realize her longing.  
  
***  
  
Two thirty rolled around and Hwoarang hadn't shown up. Baek kept a cool exterior but Mei knew he was extremely irritated. If there was one thing Baek couldn't stand, it was unpunctuality. At two forty-five, Baek, finally starting to lose his cool, groaned and stomped off to the back office. Mei shook her head and sighed. She stayed by the window watching and waiting.  
  
A few minutes later, she saw Hwoarang pull up on a bike. Anger boiled inside her. His guardian had a nice car and the time to drive it, and yet he made Hwoarang ride a bike all the way! Closing her eyes and sighing deeply, she let go of the rage. Baek had taught her that anger was not befitting. It was taken out in the most dangerous ways.  
  
Mei leaped up out of her seat and went to help Hwoarang. He seemed to be having some trouble chaining his bike. He kept frustratedly slamming the lock together, but to no avail. Quietly, Mei slipped her hand under his and clicked the lock together. He blinked, taken aback by her sudden appearance, and then he grinned sheepishly.  
  
"I'm not exactly used to locking my bike," he explained, a little embarrassed. Mei nodded in understanding.  
  
"It's alright." She flashed a cheerful grin up at him. "All that matters is that you're here. We were starting ot get worried." Mei led Hwoarang into the dojo, intentionally ringing the bells on the door so Baek would come out. She turned again to Hwoarang, a genuinely cheerful smile still plastered on her face. "My father should be out in a little bit."  
  
Puzzlement flashed across Hwoarang's face. Mei sighed. She knew what he was thinking.  
  
"I'm adopted," she said in a half-whisper. "My parents died when I was young."  
  
Hwoarang's somewhat steely expression softened. "I'm sorry," he said softly.  
  
"Don't be," Mei continued, her joyful countenance springing back. "I don't remember anything of my past, so it isn't as bad as if I could." Her voice trailed off as she saw Hwoarang stiffen. His soft chestnut eyes clouded over. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I kind of guessed that your parents are dead too. I didn't mean to bring back any painful memories."  
  
Hwoarang nodded stiffly. "It's alright," he assured her, but she knew it wasn't. She felt stupid for saying such a foolish thing.  
  
Baek rounded the corner, his mouth set in a grim line. He noticed the sorrowful tension between the two teens and glanced inquisitively at Mei. She just looked at the ground and kept silent.  
  
"Good to see you're finally here, Hwoarang," Baek said, still utterly confused. He cleared his throat. "Are you ready to start your training?"  
  
Hwoarang slowly nodded and followed Baek down the hall. Mei averted her eyes from Baek's and mentally kicked herself as she watched them walk away.  
  
***  
  
Mei sat cross-legged on the studio's wooden floor watching Hwoarang train. She was amazed at his agility, strength, and quickness in learning the basic techniques of Tae-Kwon-Do. Never before had she seen a new-comer pick up on it so fast. He had obviously had some experience with fighting, she concluded, but not stylized fighting like Tae-Kwon-Do.  
  
Baek gestured for Mei to come over to where he and Hwoarang were standing. She quickly stretched out her legs and arms and strode slowly over to them.  
  
"Mei, I want you and Hwoarang to spar."  
  
Surprise filled both teens' faces.  
  
"You want me to spar him?" Mei asked, actually a little nervous. She had great technique, but up against Hwoarang's brawn and muscle, she didn't think she stood a chance.  
  
Baek nodded solemnly. "Yes, I want you to spar him."  
  
Hwoarang looked hesitant. Mei guessed it was probably because he didn't want to hurt her. She felt slightly offended. She may be a girl, but she could surely fend for herself!  
  
"You don't have to be afraid of hurting me," Mei whispered loud enough for only Hwoarang to hear.  
  
"I'm not," he lied.  
  
"Then why are you hesitant to fight?"  
  
"Why are you?"  
  
Mei instantly switched from offensive to defensive in a split second. She fought the urge to put her hands on her hips and cock her head arrogantly. "I asked you first."  
  
Hwoarang shrugged. "Maybe you did. It doesn't matter to me either way." He switched into his fighting stance.  
  
Mei's mouth dropped open. Who was he to talk to her that way? Her one downfall was a fiery temper. It soared up on even friends. She clamped her mouth shut and changed into her fighting stance also. "Glad to hear it," she said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Ready, set, fight!" Baek shouted.  
  
Mei and Hwoarang stood still for many moments.  
  
"Are you going to move?" Mei asked Hwoarang, irritated.  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"Why do you keep throwing my questions back at me?"  
  
"Why don't you think through your questions before you ask them?"  
  
Mei's face turned red to the tips of her ears. "I do think them through!"  
  
"Do you?" Hwoarang remained calm, his countenance impassive.  
  
Mei scowled and lunged at Hwoarang. Fast as lightning, she kicked straight up in the air and the ball of her foot connected with Hwoarang's jaw. He stumbled back, shocked and disoriented. Mei smirked. When he finally got his balance back, Hwoarang still hesitated. He didn't want to attack Mei. Not just because she was a girl, but because he didn't want her hurt her herself. Also, he had always believed in honor and fighting fair. This was not a fair fight. He knew it, Mei knew it, and Baek knew it.  
  
Mei looked at Hwoarang inquisitively. Why wasn't he attacking? Finally tired of waiting for him to counter-attack, Mei unleashed a flurry of kick combos on Hwoarang.  
  
Something inside Hwoarang snapped. A strange fire came into his eyes. He grabbed Mei's leg in midair and twisted it, sending her sprawling to the wooden floor. With a jerk, he pulled her up into an arm-lock. A small whimper of pain escaped Mei's throat. The fire died out of his eyes, leaving him ashamed at what he had done. He dropped her arm and stepped back.  
  
Baek clapped his hands and stepped forward. "Very good, very good."  
  
Mei looked up at her father completely shocked. Hwoarang seemed surprised too. "What?"  
  
Baek turned to Hwoarang. "You have strength, you have flexibility, you have technique, and now I know you have honor too. That's all I needed to know. A warrior with no honor is useless. Honor is of more worth than strength. Remember that." He glanced at the clock. "You can go home now. Be back tomorrow and be on time."  
  
Hwoarang nodded slowly and Baek left the room, probably to take a shower. Mei turned to follow him but Hwoarang gently touched her shoulder. She spun around to face him, all the while rubbing her sore arm.  
  
"I'm sorry I hurt you," he said quietly. "I didn't mean to. It's just that when I'm fighting something comes over me." He shrugged slightly. "I don't know how to explain it."  
  
Mei nodded slightly, her eyes fixed on the ground. "Yeah, I know what you mean. You shouldn't be sorry. I was the one who got angry and started beating on you." She blushed. "That was really wrong of me."  
  
"Yeah, well you wouldn't have gotten mad if I hadn't provoked you."  
  
"It takes two to fight."  
  
Hwoarang grinned genuinely. "You can't just take an apology, can you?"  
  
She looked up and grinned back. "I guess not."  
  
A few moments of silence passed.  
  
"This is weird," Mei thought. "I've never really had a friend before. Is this what friendship is like?"  
  
"How's your arm?"  
  
Mei snapped out of her thoughts. "Huh?"  
  
"Your arm."  
  
"Oh, uh, it's feeling much better now. Thanks for asking." She beamed up at him.  
  
"Well, seeing as though I hurt it in the first place, I supposed I should ask."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
More silence.  
  
"I should probably go now."  
  
"Yeah, probably."  
  
"See you tomorrow?"  
  
Mei smiled. "Yes."  
  
Hwoarang turned to go.  
  
"Wait, Hwoarang."  
  
He turned back slowly to face her. "Yeah?"  
  
She stuck out her hand. "Friends?"  
  
He looked confused for a minute but eventually smiled and shook her hand. "Friends."  
  
***  
  
Baek watched Hwoarang and Mei talk through a window. He smiled contently to himself.  
  
"This could be the start of a beautiful relationship."  
  
Iris: *jumps up and down* Hwoarang goodness!  
  
Lyma-chan: *sigh* Here she goes again.  
  
Iris: Sorry it was so short, but I thought that was a good part to end it at! The next chap should be out soon! PLEASE KEEP CHECKING! I APPRECIATE REVIEWS!!! 


End file.
